Unavoidable
by Terthus Blacksoul
Summary: We fell to it's power, the nuke came to us at the worst of times. It ruined us. We didn't even try to stop it, and now, our greatest hero is lost. He has lost his soul and mind, but strives anyway. His goal: To defeat Bowser once again. He his, Mario.
1. Chapter 1

UNAVOIDABLE

By Preston Davis

Chapter 1

**The mushroom kingdom. It was once one of the most cheerfull and upbeat places in this distant dimension. At least, until the nuke came along... Ah yes, the nuke. Who can forget it? It was an accident that our great empire came to such a tragic end. To make matters worse, we didn't create the nuke, it was sent to us. Sent by beings from another dimension, in a steel pod cold as ice. The nuke set off. We are now here in this world, this world of torment, anguish, and fallout.**

Mario brushed the ashes aside from his brow and walked inside the rustic bar. Things had changed alot, he considered to himself. We now have guns, weapons, and best of all, beer. The toad that stood at the counter handed him his drink and grunted. Customer satisfaction wasn't his job, servering drinks was. He stuck his hand into the brown liquid. His hand didn't burst into flames, so it must've been safe. It didn't really matter.

Mario took the glass and drained the thick drink down in a few measly gulps. The wasteland had ruined him. His hat was torn, his brown trenchcoat held a small pistol and a knife. Out here, it was everyman for himself, and Mario was not going to be an "everyman". He preffered to be left alone.

"Eh stranger," said the Toad in a low raspy voice, "you look kinda like Mario, the guy who saved us from that big lizard guy. Are you his brother or something?"

Mario smilled "Or something." he said in a thick Italian accent.

A wave of sorrow overtook Mario in that moment. His brother had died when the nuke had set off at the castle. They found his corpse later, twisted and burnt to the skelaton. It made him devote his life to seeking vengence on those who plan to kill the inocent. Bassicly, it was the same as prior to the nuke, but with guns.

As for that ungratefull bitch Peach... She had decided to take refuge in her own private bunker while the rest of the kingdom was reduced to a few houses and some ashes. Personally, Mario had a disturbing hate for her now. She didn't even try to save Mario or any of the other citizens.

And Bowser... Well that was another story... Bowser had just flat out dissapeared. Everyone who was alive, which was about 30,000 people, thought that Bowser had set off the nuke. Mario knew though... Bowser wouldn't run unless he needed to, in order to survive. He was more clever than his looks led you to believe. Although...

A hand landed on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mario turned his head slowly "Yes?" and found out he had to look up to catch the figures eyes.

"You look like a stranger to this little town... But we don't like strangers here, so bugger off ye' wuzzer." the figure pushed Mario off of his seat.

Mario figured it out. He was a large Koopa. The kind that could shoot you, but would probably use their hands to kill you instead. The kind that made Goombas look smart. The kind...

The Koopa shook him "Hey you, heard you ran after 'da nuke went off. 'Wus you scared 'er something?"

Mario's hand gripped his knife "Pardon me sir, but it was either I ran or died, and quite frainkly, you're blocking my exit."

It snorted "You ain't going nowhere. I'm gonna make you pay for running from your destiney."

The words hit Mario like a stone. Or possibly that was just the Koopa's fist. It sent him sprawling onto the bar floor. He got back up, shook dust off himself, and pulled out a 45. calliber. One of them wasn't going to get out of this alive. Better him then me...

Mario's eyes wandered the room. More large figures had gathered around the room. It looked as if this wasn't going to be easy. A figure jumped Mario, meeting his large bowie knife in midair with a sickening "shlick". The Koopa's goonie fell over, spraying his paint-like blood all over the wooden surface of the floor.

Mario smilled "Anyone else want to talk to me about the incident?"

Aparently, they did. Mario was quickly overthrown by the crowd and forced down onto a table. The large Koopa walked toward him with the bowie knife, now soaked in blood.

"Now you is 'gonna feel 'da pain my buddy felt."

Mario closed his eyes, waiting for the knife to enter his forhead. He didn't know death sounded lie "ARGH!" and "OH CRAP, RUN!" When his eyes oppened, he was staring at a tall figure cloathed in a black trenchcoat.

"Follow me." It said, in a deep monotone voice produced by his mask.

Mario shook his head and got up, his body ran red with pain as he stumbled after the man. He must've shot the Koopa gang and then saved me... But why?

The figure led him to a small fixed-up motor bike. The figure turned toward Mario and pulled off his mask "First of all, my name is Terthus." said the man with the red eyes and white hair.

_BEHOLD, MY OC. He is a main character, but Mario is still the protagonist. You'll find out more about him NEXT TIME :D_


End file.
